The invention relates to a tool for binding an object, in particular a cable harness, by means of a band, having a tool body and a clamp which is at least partially formed by clamp parts, mounted in a movable manner on the tool body, and is provided with a band guide, it being possible for the clamp parts to be closed such that, in a closed state of the clamp, a free space is produced between their free ends.
A tool of this type is known from EP-A-0 897 866. It has a tool body, on the end side of which there are arranged clamp parts which, in their closed state, form a wraparound clamp. The wraparound clamp is closed around the object which is to be bound and, in this state, forms a continuous guide for a band which is to be bound around the object by the tool. For this purpose, the clamp parts have, on their inwardly directed side, a guide groove which is in connection with a band guide in the interior of the tool. The guide groove, however, does not continue at the location at which, in the closed state, the clamp parts butt against one another by way of their two free ends. This is because the clamp parts each have a cutout at their free ends. These cutouts serve for forming a free space, in the closed state of the clamp parts, in order to accommodate therein a fastening element, e.g. a band eyelet, by means of which the band which is to be bound is fastened on a carrying structure. The band eyelet is designed such that it fits into the free space formed by the cutouts and supplements that region of the band guide in the clamp which is missing on account of the cutouts. Overall, this reinstates a continuous guide for the band. In order for the tool to be adapted to different band eyelets with different dimensions, the clamps are exchangeable. For this purpose, the clamp parts are divided into inner and outer parts, the outer parts of the clamp parts being fastened in an exchangeable manner. It is thus possible, by correspondingly exchanging the outer parts, for the tool to be adapted to different fastening eyelets. Exchanging the outer parts, however, is time-consuming and requires a corresponding assortment of outer parts, in order to have the appropriate outer parts in each case for different band eyelets. Moreover, this also increases the cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,498 discloses a tool in the case of which a band guide formed by a clamp does not fully enclose the object which is to be bound, that is to say whenever the clamp parts, on account of having an excessively large object between them, cannot close to the full extent. This produces a free space in which no band guidance is provided. As a result, it may be comparatively easy for the band which passes out of the band guide on one clamp part, and is displaced without guidance via the free space, to come into contact incorrectly with the band guide of the other clamp part. This results in frequent malfunctioning.
The object of the invention is to provide a tool of the type mentioned in the introduction which avoids, or at least reduces, the abovementioned disadvantages.
In the case of a tool for binding an object, in particular a cable harness, by means of a band, having a tool body and a clamp which is at least partially formed by clamp parts, mounted in a movable manner on the tool body, and is provided with a band guide, it being possible for the clamp parts to be closed such that, in a closed state of the clamp, a free space is produced between their free ends, the invention provides that arranged at the free end of at least one of the clamp parts is a slide which can be moved between a position in which it releases the free space and a closing position and, at least in its closing position, forms part of the band guide. The invention is based on the idea that it is possible, by means of the movable slide according to the invention, on the one hand, for the clamp to be closed such that remaining between the free ends of the clamp parts is a free space for accommodating a fastening means to which the object which is to be bound is to be connected by the band or, on the other hand, to have a complete band guide even when it is intended not to use any fastening means.
The tool according to the invention thus has the advantage that it can be used both for binding bands with the inclusion of a fastening means and for binding without fastening means, to be precise without the tool having to be changed in any way for this purpose. Rather, the tool automatically adapts itself as to whether the binding is to be carried out with the inclusion of a fastening means or not. In this way, the tool can be adapted cost-effectively to different binding requirements.
It is not absolutely necessary for the slide always to be moved fully into the releasing position by the fastening means. It is also possible to use fastening means of smaller dimensions, in which case the slides then only move out of their closing position to the extent where a passage which is necessary for the fastening means is released. Similarly, it is also the case that it is not absolutely necessary for the slides, in their closing position, to close the free end of the clamp to the full extent; a slight gap remaining between the slide and the free end of the opposite clamp part usually does not impair the band guide.
The clamp part advantageously has a cutout which forms the free space. Such a cutout achieves the situation where the tool is reliably set in position and retained, correctly in relation to the fastening means which is to be included. It is expedient here if the free ends of the clamp parts are provided with a formfitting connection to the fastening means. This ensures that the band guide also continues smoothly in the region of the fastening means, with the result that there is no risk of any disruption, during the wraparound operation, by the band being prevented from passing at this location. It is advantageous if, at their free end, the clamp parts have at least one finger which is designed for engaging behind the fastening means with a form fit. The finger serves for reliably retaining the tool on the fastening means. This avoids the situation where, in the closed state of the clamp, the tool, during the binding operation, loses its connection to the fastening means, as a result of an undesired movement, and the band-guiding quality is thus impaired.
A spring is expediently provided at the free end of the clamp part, it being possible for the slide to be moved counter to the force of said spring. This achieves the situation where the slide can move automatically and without the user having to subject the tool to any additional manipulation. It is thus possible for the user to carry out binding operations alternately with or without the inclusion of a fastening means, without having to make any changes to the tool or to the clamp parts for this purpose.
Expediently provided at the free end of the clamp part is a cavity which is dimensioned for accommodating the slide. The cavity is advantageously of at least partially curved design. This makes it possible to provide, even in the case of small clamps with small diameters, a cavity which is suitable for accommodating comparatively large slides. In the region of the cavity intended for accommodating the slide, the curvature of said cavity expediently corresponds to a curvature of the slide which may be present.
A section of the clamp part which bounds the cavity inside the clamp is expediently of wedge-shaped design. This wedge-shaped design achieves a relatively uniform transition of the band guide between the slide and the clamp part, this reducing the risk of the course of the band being obstructed.
The slide expediently has a hollow on its side which forms part of the band guide. By virtue of this hollow, the band, as it runs up against the slide, is curved slightly in the hollow and is guided away from the slide at a slight acute angle. This likewise facilitates the transfer of the band at the free end of the clamp from one clamp part to the other clamp part, in particular as regards re-entrance into the band guide on the opposite clamp part.
Provision is expediently made for the slides to be provided on each of the two clamp parts. They are expediently of different dimensions.
The invention also covers an arrangement for binding an object, having a band and a tool. The tool here corresponds to the tool described above.